Zen Wistaria a Lovely Husband
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen woke up to his beautiful wife that was sound asleep in his arms. Shirayuki moans and moves closer against Zen's neck. Zen hold Shirayuki tight in his arms. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked up at Zen. "Good morning," Shirayuki said, sat up half way and lend over Zen.


Zen Wistaria a Lovely Husband

One-Shot

Zen woke up to his beautiful wife that was sound asleep in his arms. Shirayuki moans and moves closer against Zen's neck. Zen hold Shirayuki tight in his arms. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked up at Zen. "Good morning," Shirayuki said, sat up half way and lend over Zen.

"Good morning," Zen said, play the end of Shirayuki's hair and give her a warm smile. "How the little one doing?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki's small baby bump. It has been five months seen they just got married. Shirayuki and Zen both know that it happens on their honeymoon because they have not done it seen their honeymoon.

"The babies are doing great," Shirayuki answer, sat up completely so Zen can place his hands on her stomach.

"That great...wait a minute you say, babies," Zen said, sat up and looked at Shirayuki with wide eyes.

"Yes, we are having twins," Shirayuki said, holding up two fingers with a smile on her face.

"How do you know?" Zen asked, pull Shirayuki closer to him so that she was sitting on his laps.

"The chief told me a couple days ago," Shirayuki said, push Zen down on the bed and kiss him on the lips.

"And you did not say anything until now," Zen said, placing his hand on her hips.

"Sorry, I did not know how you will take it. Are you mad?" Shirayuki asked with a frown on her face.

"No, I can never get mad at you," Zen answer, pull Shirayuki down and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you so much, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"I love you too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around her and hug her tight in his arms.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki you are going to be late for the meeting," Mitsuhide voice said on the other side of the door.

"Okay, we are getting up now," Zen said, watch Shirayuki getting off him and walked over to her closet. Zen got out of the bed and went over to his closet. Zen and Shirayuki put on their royal duties clothes that they have to wear around the castle. "Honey, are you ready to go?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

"Yes, I am," Shirayuki answer, link her arms with Zen and walked out of the room. Mitsuhide was standing outside waiting for them.

"You wait for us?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, Because last time you guys took forever to get ready." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Whatever, we did not take forever," Zen said, walked down the hallway with Shirayuki beside him and Mitsuhide a few feet behind Zen and Shirayuki.

Mitsuhide opens the door to the meeting room and lets Zen and Shirayuki walked in first. "Lord Zen, how is the beautiful pregnant princess?" Lord Kin asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"She is doing great," Zen answer, also looking at Shirayuki.

"Well, that good, how are you going married to the lord of the northern kingdom?" Lord Kin asked with a smile.

"I love marrying to the lord of the northern kingdom." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen and give him a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lord King said.

"Well, we should get the meeting started," Zen said, walked over to the table and sat down that the end. Shirayuki sat down beside Zen then everyone around the table sat down after Zen and Shirayuki sat down first.

"Lord Zen, a lot of people want some changing in the northern kingdom," The Lord of the eastern kingdom said, looking at Zen.

"What kind of changes?" Zen asked, looking back at the Lord of the eastern kingdom. The Lord of the eastern kingdom then told Zen what the people want. "Okay, I will figure the thing out and get back to you," Zen said.

"Thank you, my lord," The Lord said, bowing his head to Zen.

"The meeting is over," Zen said, stand up and reach his hand out towards to Shirayuki. Shirayuki took Zen's hand and stand up from the chair. Shirayuki linked her arms with Zen and walked out of the room. Shirayuki then stops walking when she stares that a corner where she told Kiki that she was pregnant. "Honey, what wrong?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"It just feels weird," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked.

"It feels weird that Kiki is not here with us anymore," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and hold her tight. Kiki was like an older sister to Shirayuki and she left the castle after she got married to Hisame Lugis.

"I know," Zen said, kiss the side of her head. "And I know you miss Obi too,"

Obi left the castle after Zen and Shirayuki's got married because he had a strong feeling toward Shirayuki. He never told her so Shirayuki never knows why but Zen on the other hand knows. "Zen, I'm a little bit tired," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Okay, the chief said that you will feel a little bit tired with the babies," Zen said, place a hand on her stomach. Zen wrap a hand around her hips and walked up the staircase. 'Shirayuki did not like change. she hopes that all of us will be together forever but I'm happy that I can be with her for the rest of my life,' Zen said to himself, walked down the hallway to Shirayuki and his bedroom.

Zen open the door and let Shirayuki walked in first. "My feet are killing me," Shirayuki said, sat down on the bed and took off her high heel. Zen pick them up and walked over to Shirayuki's closet. Zen grab Shirayuki's plan grown and walked back over to her.

"Here you go," Zen said, laid the grown on the bed.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, stand up and turn her back toward Zen so he can help her unzip her dress. Shirayuki slips the dress off her should and fall to the ground.

"You look so beautiful," Zen said wrapping his arms around Shirayuki bare skin.

"Zen," Shirayuki said with a small laugh. Zen let go and pick up Shirayuki's dress. Shirayuki then put on her grown. Shirayuki laid down on the bed and rest her eyes for a while then she feels two hands on her feet. Zen was given her feet massage. "Zen," Shirayuki said his name again.

"I have to make my wife more relax when she is carrying my child," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked back at Zen with a smile.

"How did I end up with a wonderful husband?" Shirayuki said, feel Zen's finger on the bottom of her feet.

"I was going to say the same thing," Zen said. "And The chief says that you can't be overstressed it will cause a miscarriage," Zen said, move on to Shirayuki other feet and start to massage it.

"You have been reading the parenting book have you?" Shirayuki asked, close her eyes again.

"Yeah, I want to be a good father for our children," Zen answer.

"You will be a great father, Zen. I just know it," Shirayuki said.

"Thanks, honey," Zen said, stand up from the end of the bed and walked around over to his side of the bed. Zen laid down on the bed and cover Shirayuki and himself up with the blanket. "You need to get some rest," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid her head on top of Zen's chest. "Goodnight, I love you,"

"Goodnight, I love you too, honey," Zen said, close his eyes. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each other arms throughout the whole entire night.

 **The next morning...**

Zen woke up early in the morning to go and get some work done. "Prince Zen, King Izana want you to sign those documents and send them back to him," Mitsuhide said, hand Zen a pile of paper.

"Great more paperwork," Zen said, let out a sigh and took the paper from Mitsuhide.

"Stop complain and get to work," Mitsuhide said, walked over o the door. " I will be back in a few minutes and you better get some work done," Mitsuhide said open the door and turn his head to look at Zen.

"Okay, I understand jeez," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen pick up his pen and starting to sign some documents. 'I'm so bored' Zen said to himself, looking down at the paper. After a few minutes went by there was a knock on the wooden door. "Come in," Zen said with a lazy voice. Zen watch the door open and he thought it was Mitsuhide but it turned out to be his beautiful pregnant wife carry a play with a sandwich cut in half and have the crust cut off the way Zen like it.

"I brought you a sandwich I thought you will be hungry," Shirayuki said, walked up to Zen's desk and set the plate down on the desk.

"Thank you, I was about to do take a break anyway," Zen said, stand up from his chair and took the plate. Zen walked over to the couch and sat the plate down on the coffee table. "Come on, honey sits with me," Zen said, sat down on the couch and pat the seat next to him. Shirayuki nods her head and sat down next to him. "Here," Zen said, hand half of his sandwich to Shirayuki.

"Oh, I made that just for you," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"you are eating for three and I felt uncomfortable eating in front of you," Zen said, hand Shirayuki the half sandwich.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, took the sandwich from Zen. 'Zen only think about me first and his second. it makes me feel bad,' Shirayuki said to herself.

"Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I just think that you always put me first," Shirayuki answer, looking down at the sandwich.

"Shirayuki, you and our children will come first in my life," Zen said, set his sandwich down on the plate again and Shirayuki did the same. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and hold her close.

"I don't want to be a burden to you," Shirayuki said, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Zen push her away softly and wipe the tears away from her cheek.

"Shirayuki, you will never be a burden to me," Zen said, lend in and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "I love you and don't you forget it,"

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Well, let eat our sandwich," Zen said, pick up Shirayuki's sandwich and hand it to her.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the sandwich from Zen. Zen then pick up his sandwich and took a bite.

"This sandwich is really good," Zen said, looked at Shirayuki.

"I'm glad you like it," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. Shirayuki then took a bite of her sandwich. "Where did Mitsuhide go?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Zen.

"He has to run some errands for me," Zen answer, finish eating his sandwich.

"Okay, I have an appointment with the chief today," Shirayuki said.

"I want to come," Zen said with excitement in his voice almost make Shirayuki jump.

"Okay, but will it be okay with Mitsuhide that you cone with me?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't care what Mitsuhide have to say. I want to see our babies are doing," Zen said, place a hand on her stomach. "what time is your appointment?" Zen asked, give Shirayuki's stomach a small rub.

"12 o'clock," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"Okay, I will be there," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips again before standing up from the couch. "Well, I need to get some work done before twelve," Zen said, walked over to his desk and sat down at his chair then there was a knock on the door. "come in,"

The door open and walked in was Mitsuhide. "Did you get those papers sigh?" Mitsuhide asked, walked over to Zen's desk.

"Yes," Zen answer, hand the papers to Mitsuhide.

"Thank you," Mitsuhide said, took the papers from Zen and turn his head to look at Shirayuki. "Oh, Princess Shirayuki I did not know you were here," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"She has been here for a while now," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Hello, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, look back at Mitsuhide.

"Oh, this afternoon I will be busy," Zen said, set this pen down on his desk.

"what is going on this afternoon?" Mitsuhide asked, turning his head back to Zen and looked at him.

"Shirayuki has an appointment with the chief today and I want to be there," Zen answer.

"Okay that fine with me," Mitsuhide said. "Well, I have to go and send these back to King Izana," Mitsuhide said, holding up the paper and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Zen stand up from his chair and walked over to Shirayuki. We still have three hours before the appointment so you should rest." Zen said, put a pillow at the end of the end.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid down on the couch. Zen put a pillow behind her back to make her relax. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and rest.

"it's not a problem," Zen said, put the blanket over Shirayuki's body. Zen walked back over to his desk and get some more work done so he can take the rest of the day off.

3 hours blank like an eye for Zen working the most of the time. "Shirayuki, wake up is time for the appointment," Zen said, give Shirayuki a small shake. Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked at Zen.

"Okay, Zen," Shirayuki said sat up on the couch and let out a yawn. Zen help Shirayuki stand up from the couch and walked out of the office. Shirayuki linked her arms with Zen's arms.

When they got to the herb building and sit in a room well for Shirayuki she was laying on the bed. The Chiefs locked in the room and starring examine her. "How are the babies?" Zen asked, sitting beside Shirayuki.

"The babies are great and healthy," the chief answer, looking back at Zen.

"That is great news," Zen said with excitement in his voice, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, it is," Shirayuki said, looked back at Zen with a smile.

"well you guys can leave now that's all the tests I need to do for today," the chief said, walked out of the room. Zen helps Shirayuki to stand up from the bed and walked out of the room.

 **Two months later...**

Shirayuki stands in the mirror and looking at her reflection. Her stomach was like a watermelon now. Zen walked behind Shirayuki and wrap his arm around her then place his hand on her round stomach. "you look so beautiful," Zen said, move her hair to the side and kiss her neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"What is it?" Zen asked, continue kissing her neck.

"I love you so much," Shirayuki answer.

"I love you too," Zen said, turn Shirayuki around to make her face him.

"just two more months than we will see our children," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"Yeah, I can wait to see them too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. "I also have a surprise for,"

"what is it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"you have to wait and find out," Zen answered, took Shirayuki's hand and walked out of the room.

Zen took Shirayuki to the room next door to their bedroom and open the door. Zen let Shirayuki walk in first and turn on the light. "Oh, Zen, I love it," Shirayuki said, looking around the room and saw two baby cribs, a changing table, and two dressers.

"I was hoping you would," Zen said, walked up beside Shirayuki and took her hand in his hand.

"our children will be happy to have a father like you," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the cheek.

"well, I'll children will have a wonderful mother like you," Zen said, lead over and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you toon Shirayuki," Zen said, wrapping his arm around her.

 **Two more months have passed...**

Zen stand out in the hallway waiting for his babies to be born. "Prince Zen, have you heard any news about Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walked up to Zen,

"No not yet," Zen said, looking at the door.

"how long it has been since she went into labor?"Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Since early in the morning," Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide. After a while, the door open and walked out was the chief holding one of the babies.

"Do you want to meet your son?" the chief asked, walking up to Zen.

"I Do," Zen said, reach out to take his new son. Zen looked down at his son and notice that his son look so much like him with the white hair and blue eyes. "can I go and see her now?" Zen asked, looking at the chief.

"you can," The chief answer, walked down the hallway. Zen walked to the room and saw Shirayuki holding a baby in her arms.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Meet your daughter," Shirayuki said.

"She so beautiful just like her mother," Zen said, look down at his daughter.

"and our son looks just like you," Shirayuki said, looking at her son in Zen's arms.

"Yeah, what should we call them?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"How about Yuki and Zeno?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"I love those names," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

 **Thanks for reading this story :)**


End file.
